


白乌鸦

by CRhein



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein





	白乌鸦

他遇见男朋友是在和女朋友的分手现场。  
女朋友，或者说前女友抱着杯冰咖啡在流泪。说你挽留我，只要你说我们就不分手。家里人我都可以不管，我跟你走。可是他不能这么做啊，女孩子那么年轻，刚刚升职，作为有三个哥哥的幺女被整个家捧在手心呵护。但是他不再爱她了。女孩子抹着眼泪走了，他坐在那里大概一个小时，完了突然被人放了一张纸巾在面前。他抬头看，一个一身黑的男人，黑帽子黑墨镜，大概是看了他一眼，然后走了。  
他拿着纸巾翻开，看见一串电话号码，于是另抽了纸擦眼泪。把号码揣兜里往外走，装作没注意店员看他的眼神。

天花板一角的霉斑在扩散，盯得久了就动起来。隔音不怎么样，薄薄的墙壁被隔壁的床头撞得闷闷作响。女人尖细的叫声像是被细水长流地谋杀。他想着前女友，想着她抱着自己，修剪整洁的指甲抓挠他的背。她说刚，刚。我好喜欢你，你喜不喜欢我。抱抱我。抱抱我刚。完了之后她会抱着他，他将脸贴在女孩子贫瘠的乳房上，汗水混着玫瑰香精的味道让他能够更久地沉浸在恍惚里。她的手臂肩膀瘦弱得像个十三四岁的孩子，长发落在他脸边，干燥并且痒。  
没有性的感觉。他摸出口袋里的纸巾，发送了一个不太热情也不太疏远的笑脸。对方大概料到是他，很快回过来一串地址。是城内最高级酒店的套房。两天后的晚上九点。很体贴地附了一句如果不来提前告知我，我不会再联系你。  
不是不害怕的，但是又觉得自己没什么好失去，就又回了一个笑脸。

 

没有工作，又是雨天，他不愿意出门就一直躺着床上睡觉。睡睡醒醒，饿了扒出一杯即食面，泡开吃了两口又没了胃口就放在一边继续睡。被隔壁的声响吵醒，时间已经是后半夜。谋杀逐步迈向高潮，叫声愈加惨烈，然后戛然而止。他拿了杯面继续吃，没有一滴汤了。

 

两天后接到了工作，于是拿了吉他去livehouse。那个乐团的吉他手又进了班房，只好找他替补。做过几次，他和乐队的人也还认识，松散地点头打招呼。主唱是个二十岁的女孩子——他觉得最多十六，坐在角落抽烟，拿烟盒冲他摇。于是他走过去也敲了一根出来，坐在边上去凑haru的火。haru说cheri，cheri，你晚上有没有空，陪我去好不好。上次碰见很凶的大叔要把我拖走，完了只给一半的钱。你跟我一起，我分你三分之一好不好？他看haru，超短裙遮不住什么，能看见内裤黑色的蕾丝花边，大腿外侧纹了一只小兔子。  
不行啊haru，我晚上要去某某酒店。  
我也好想去那里，不给钱也可以啊。听说有很大的浴缸在落地窗边上，洒满玫瑰花瓣，还可以放音乐。

他套着鱼形状的头套跟着上场。haru唱歌说不上好听，反正大部分人冲着小兔子而来。haru转头对着他唱，唱死亡和大麻和狂欢。然后haru蹲下，观众因为蕾丝边和小兔子欢呼。haru冲他笑，于是他也笑。

 

结束之后他搭haru的顺风车去酒店，haru醉醺醺地从副驾驶探头出来看他，亲了一下他的脸颊。cheri好运！她说，玫瑰花和音乐。  
侍应生笑容公式又亲切，丝毫没有因为他一身混乱的味道和衣着打扮而动摇。他报出房号，立刻有人专门引导他去顶层，给他开门然后鞠躬告辞。  
很大的浴缸在落地窗边，没有玫瑰花瓣，但是有冰镇的香槟。他拿起来看了看，不知道什么牌子。他极少喝酒，本来也不太认识。高楼让他眩晕，他坐下来，手指浸在温热的水里，后知后觉这种眩晕不全是因为高度。大约haru的烟有加料，他不太习惯。直接脱了衣服泡进水里，有一搭没一搭地撩水到肩上，然后盯着自己的膝盖发呆。直到有人进来到他身后都没有及时反应过来。

是堂本光一。活的，真的堂本光一。

等等之前给他留电话的到底是不是本人。

堂本光一毫不避讳地当着他的面脱衣服，然后踏进浴缸坐在他对面，正对着落地窗和整个城市的灯火。相顾无言。半晌堂本光一凑上来摸了一下他的脸，问你怎么了？  
-不知道。好像别人给我的烟不太对。  
脸又被摸了。摸了两下。  
-有做过吗？  
-好像没有。忘记了。  
于是堂本光一倾身吻他。身上有很好闻的香水味。真是不同啊，不愧是大明星，他想，然后张开嘴。

感觉稍微有点怪，不过堂本光一刚开始很温柔所以也没有特别辛苦。唯一不太好的就是大明星控制欲太强，折腾到后面有点施虐倾向。但是药效让他乖顺，放大快感降低痛感，白色的光点在他眼里此起彼伏地炸开。他被堂本光一按在床上操，大腿根和腰都酸痛得不行。后背跟床单摩擦过度也很疼，还有一整天水米未进的胃也开始抗议。但是他说不出口停下，被内射之后脑子里突然冒出来haru浓妆的脸，说chericheri你陪我。不知道晚上还有没有人只给她一半的钱。  
堂本光一带他去洗澡，手指伸进去抠挖清理射在里面的精液。难受得很却无法控制身体不颤抖。手指尖一点白色半透明的精液，蹭在他脸颊。他出神一样偏过头把那根食指含进去。堂本光一看着他舔干净手指，然后又伸进去两根手指，对着那个地方用力按摩。高潮来得猛烈又痛苦，他按着堂本光一的肩膀，快失去理智也记着不能给人身上弄出痕迹，指甲掐着自己掌心。

身体碰到床的瞬间就陷入大约是昏迷的沉睡，一夜无梦，醒来不知道今夕何夕。床边没有睡过的痕迹，他想堂本光一大概睡在外间卧室。床头留了纸条说他可以待到想离开的时候，钱会自动记在账上。建议他醒来叫客房服务，他吩咐了餐点。他很领情，打了电话以后五分钟就有人送餐点上来，说您男朋友说您可以随时退房，有需求请务必知会他们。衣服拿去干洗，马上就能送回来。非常专业，不吃惊，不鄙视，不谄媚，亲切友好地避免任何可能出现的尴尬。

他一边吃煮蛋一边打开电视。频道在放庆祝堂本光一出道十五周年特辑。女主持人尖利的嗓子跟他隔壁的女性有七八分相似。主持人用热情洋溢的语调盘点堂本光一历年的正牌女友和绯闻女友，评价不愧是外号堂本神社的男人，共演过交往过甚至只是被捕风捉影过的女性都无一例外同框之后迅速步入婚姻殿堂。神社本人单身数年，挡不住源源不断的女性想求个共演往堂本光一身上挂姻缘笺。他想起来送餐点的人笑眯眯地说男朋友这个词。  
管他的。  
他想，汤很好喝。  
男朋友甚至在床头留了三万块打车费。

 

他待到下午两点才离开，不想穿着绿色的毛衣橙色的裤子招摇离开。酒店服务极其周到，问了他的衣服尺码，给他拿了一件灰色的线衫，黑色的牛仔裤和黑色的长外套。崭新，只有洗涤剂的香味。他没舍得拿钱打车，坐了电车回去。上楼梯的时候不敢太重，生锈的地方——也就是所有地方喀吱作响，命不久矣地晃动。门口却坐着haru。穿着学生制服脸色难看。他走过去，脱下外套递给haru。女孩子抬起脸看他，干干净净的脸让他险些没认出来。  
-你房东说你住在这里。还有你两个月房租没有交了。  
-我会交的。你为什么在这里haru。  
-有大浴缸和玫瑰花瓣吗cheri？  
-没有玫瑰花，但是有香槟。还有三万块。  
-我也好想要这样的客人啊。  
-haru，那是我男朋友。  
没人说话，haru想了想笑了一下，站起来。他看见haru的制服裙后面有一块血迹，被掩在他的外套下面。他开了门，侧身让haru进去。  
-要不要洗个澡haru？我可以给你煎鸡蛋。

然后haru穿着他前女友留下的衣服，披散着湿漉漉的头发，一边吃蛋卷一边用贴了水钻和小兔子的粉色指甲划手机。  
-堂本光一好帅啊cheri。要是能见到生人就好了。  
他站在流理台洗存了一个星期的碗碟，看着水冲掉那些橙色的泡沫。  
-太远了，haru。

 

他把haru赶到床上去，把换下来的衣服丢到洗衣机里。回头看见haru睁大眼睛看他。平心而论女孩子长得乏善可陈，一张脸没什么血色，眼睛太大，瞪起来更显吊诡。  
大概是累了，声音都迷迷蒙蒙的，问cheri你不问发生什么了吗？  
你想说？  
不想。  
你们女孩子真奇怪啊。  
笑嘻嘻的，手掌拍在被子上。haru伸手在枕头下面摸，一会儿摸出来一个小罐子，倒了两三颗药丸丢进嘴里。啊我知道啦，只是普通的睡觉药，我耐药性太强了可能要多吃一点才能睡着。  
是对的，所以他没说话。也没有太大的兴致说话。  
我见到一个人cheri，我很喜欢。几乎每天晚上都能看见他下班回家，提着包，还有蔬菜和水果，还有小孩子的玩具。cheri，你男朋友什么样？  
很帅，床上也很好。  
然后haru看他，用那种眼神，“cheri，他对你好不好？”  
他没来得及说什么，女孩子就睡着了。

 

 

 

堂本光一又约了他。还是同样的时间，同样的地点。他穿着上次酒店给的衣服，在引导下进去了套房。没有药物，却比想象中的更加轻松。他把自己泡进浴缸，小心地去看窗外。他有点恐高，但这样的景色难得一见，就算是他也没办法拒绝。  
然后堂本光一进来，他听见响动回头看。暖风尚未驱散大明星身上脸上的寒气，堂本光一一边走一边脱掉围巾大衣，抬头看见他，脸上的冰稍微融化开。也许是接受了堂本光一亦会走下神坛，会做爱，跟一个名不见经传的男人这样的事实，他心里放松不少，开口搭话。  
-你不认识我。  
-上次在咖啡厅是我第一次见你。  
-我以为你只交女朋友。  
-看缘分。  
-为什么是我？  
堂本光一笑起来，喝了口酒，脚磨蹭着他腿侧。  
-你们那边动静挺大的，我看了一会儿，你的脸是我喜欢的类型。一开始就是这样。感觉你已经完全不喜欢对面的那个女孩子了，那种眼神，感觉好像对所有东西都没有一点兴趣。所以我还挺好奇的。我也是第一次用这种方式找人，其实还蛮紧张。没想到真的成功了。  
-你又不知道我是谁，不怕我爆料给报社？  
-嗯…我知道你叫cheri，经过那条街的时候有看到过你乐队的海报。我看人还挺准的，你不是那种人。

堂本光一大他快一轮，他想说什么也觉得心里没底。又有点莫名其妙的高兴，于是凑上去摸堂本光一的手腕。大明星亦笑扶着他的脸吻他。

 

床头有三万块打车钱。酒店经理送他到门口，问要不要叫司机送他回去。他看着经理的脸，差不多是可以做他爸的年纪，得体庄重。也许会有一个不太成器的儿子或者让人操心的女儿，让父亲眉间添一道哀愁的纹路。他匆匆忙忙挥手几乎是跑着出门，胃里翻搅着喉咙里都是鸡蛋的腥味。他蹲在草丛里吐了几口胃液口水，眼睫毛又湿又冷。

 

 

haru坐在一边看他化妆，嘬着柠檬黄的棒棒糖。草莓模样的长筒袜。  
-今天不戴头套啦  
-嗯。怕没有人看你？  
女孩子笑嘻嘻地摇头。cheri很可爱啊。  
他画眉毛和眼线，紫色和红色的眼影，用眼线笔在侧脸画图案。他抱着吉他和乐团一起上台，haru在唱很甜的歌，底下反响也很好。观众靠太近，手伸到haru腿上裙摆上，去摸那只小兔子。haru后退靠着他唱，身上一股子柠檬糖的味道。女孩子转过脸看他，手上的麦砸在地板上，吻了他。然后在欢呼声里放开他，在他耳朵边用只有两个人能听见的声音说我看见他了，他和他的妻子还有孩子一起。  
cheri，我好伤心。  
haru笑嘻嘻的。

 

女孩子带他去酒吧玩，给他点柠檬水，自己要了苦艾酒在边上啃玻璃杯沿。咔咔咔，咔咔咔。  
他不太喜欢这种地方，咬着吸管看haru一杯接一杯。女孩子酒量好，他光是闻那个酒精味都要脸红。然后haru拐去后面的洗手间，留他一个人在原地。很快有人坐过来要请酒，他拒绝了。于是那个人的手摸上来他的腿和屁股。太吵，没人听见他说放开，没人听见，也不会有人听见。然后他看见人群后面站着haru，看着他，面无表情，唇膏闪闪发光，然后消失不见。他挣开男人往外跑，看见haru靠在灯光招牌边，手里捏着烟。  
chericheri，你好可爱。  
cheri，你男朋友待你好不好？  
他拢好被扯开的衣领，上去拿haru的烟放进自己嘴里，我们回去吧。  
女孩子被他拉着跌跌撞撞地走，一边放声大哭。

 

 

堂本光一来约他，在套房见面，随便聊两句然后上床。haru说有个固定的上床对象不是件好事，但是他也找不到什么理由拒绝，堂本光一是个很好的对象，连那点过度的控制欲都很合适。太舒服了，他的眼睛被领带蒙着，于是愈加贴近堂本光一，他能感觉到对方的汗水落在他背上。快射的时候会掐住他的腰，很用力的那种，当时来不及疼，后来被人看见是要大惊小怪一番。有液体流进他身体，有点出神地在想堂本光一这人怎么总是不戴套，可千万别有病。  
大明星意犹未尽在他背上吻，他跪着前倾，压低腰抬起臀方便后面人给他清理。还是很体贴，浴缸太硬还给他膝盖下面垫着厚浴巾。温水没过腰际，晃动的水平线痒痒的。普通的坐法会很痛，只好盘起腿前倾。堂本光一捞起来水面的泡泡糊在他头发上，这是哪来的幼稚鬼。湿淋淋的手指在他脸侧打转，居然生出一点甜蜜的温情来。真是失心疯。

 

第二天了堂本光一也没有离开，说是休假，甚至问要不要送他回去。他没拒绝。看见低调的车有点惊讶，想到对方来酒店跟男人开房怎么可能开法拉利又觉得正常。堂本光一问他去哪里，他报了地名，有点挑衅反问对方知道吗。  
知道啊，堂本光一笑眯眯地看他，我以前住过那附近。  
我也不是一直都有钱的。以前十几二十岁的时候出来闯荡，四个大男生挤在一个小房间里面，一到夏天那个味道——  
有人交了女朋友，没钱开房间，我们三个就跑到公园里分两根烟，轮着抽，被虫子咬死。数着时间等什么时候能回去。回去了女孩子走了，那个人在水龙头下面洗避孕套。那个时候真穷啊，自动贩卖机下面去摸硬币，攒起来去买琴弦。

-都撑下来了吗？  
堂本光一一边把车开进巷子一边回忆。  
-有一个你可能听说过，长濑智也。还有一个没撑下来，得病死了。剩下一个回老家了。  
-你撑下来了。  
-有一个人，当年挺有名的，要去夏威夷一周，问我愿不愿意一起去。会给我一个深夜剧的二番。  
-你答应了吗？  
大明星笑，熄了火。伸手摸他脸颊，意犹未尽地掐了两把。  
-差点。太苦了，根本看不见未来，什么机会都想把握。还是拒绝了，倒不是因为道德原因，我当时不在乎，只是觉得如果有一天真的能成名，这种把柄不能握在别人手里。  
-然后你赌赢了。  
-对。  
谈话终结在一个吻里。

他们在车里缓慢地做爱，驾驶座后移出来两个人的空间。太足够了导致他开始怀疑堂本光一最开始买这辆车的目的。堂本光一的吻在他锁骨中间，手指在他们交合的地方。慢条斯理地，他清醒着想大明星，画面里的过分美丽的脸和矮他一头的沉浸在情欲里的脸。

为什么总是弄进去——他抱怨着，拿纸巾清理自己，你没病吧？  
你没去检查过？  
反正也晚了。你才奇怪吧，第一次就不戴套，和我这样的人。  
怎么样的人？

他看一眼堂本光一，看不出来有多少真意。

我有一个姐姐，大我——十岁的姐姐。我妈妈四十岁才生下我。  
他想着他模糊的家庭，没有抖掉堂本光一流连在他身上的手。系上扣子，解开，系上，又解开，乐此不疲。堂本光一说再说一点，我的家族史大家都知道，我连你的本名都不知道。

“挺普通的，爸爸，妈妈和姐姐。爸爸挺好的，不喝酒的时候还是挺好的。妈妈四十岁意外怀孕，生下来之后身体变得很差，总是躺着。姐姐照顾我。姐姐第一次生理期的时候以为自己要死了，妈妈把她丢出来接我从幼稚园回来。后来，后来爸爸不知道去哪里了，妈妈住进了养老设施，姐姐为了摆脱我，很早就嫁给一个男人。没了。”  
扣子终于系上了。堂本光一又捏了一下他的脸，“我也有个姐姐。”

 

他们在房间里亲热了一会儿，没有真枪实弹地做什么，只是腻腻歪歪地亲吻傻笑。他想堂本光一还没有从高潮后的那种疲倦的舒适感里脱身，有些过分黏糊了。摸他的手腕，一边拿鼻尖蹭他。  
“你们乐队什么时候还有演出？”  
“你想看？在那种场合？”  
“我可以变装，在后面一点。你唱歌的时候我可以听。”  
“我是吉他手。”  
“啊。可惜，你的嗓子很好。”  
“你又怎么知道我嗓子好了？”  
“在上床的时候？”堂本光一笑嘻嘻的，被他一巴掌拍在肩膀，“说嘛，什么时候？我有可能会去呢？”  
“随你便，下个周六。”

堂本光一又讨了吻，才压低了帽子离开。  
没两分钟门又被打开。  
“你丢钥匙——”露出haru一张笑脸。  
“谁来过了？男朋友？”  
“怎么又是你。”  
女孩子关了门归巢的鸟一样飞过来，扑倒在床上。瘦骨伶仃的手臂横过他伸进枕头下面，准确地摸出药瓶。干吞了药片，双手圣人一般交握放在胸口，和他一道盯着天花板上面起舞的霉变。  
“我要恋爱了。”  
haru庄严地宣布。  
“哈？”  
“他要来见我，下次演出的时候。”  
“不是已经结婚了吗？”他说出口又觉得自己愚蠢。  
haru像是没有听见一般，自顾自地沉默着激动。痉挛一样紧握他的手，鹰爪一样用力，太细了，仿佛会因这力度断折。  
“cheri，我们这种人，不得善终的。”

 

 

 

haru有点神经质地走来走去，穿着白裙子，擦了红色和黑色的指彩。啃着自己的食指关节。键盘手掏出一瓶东西丢过去。  
“镇定的。”  
女孩子接过来吞了一颗，眼角抽搐了一下。然后走过来站在他面前，握他的手。  
“cheri，你好可爱。他如果看不见我怎么办？”  
他烦恼着haru给他别上的小兔子发卡，蝴蝶结发卡和爱心发卡，觉得自己并不是很想上台。  
“我能唱一首？”  
“溺爱论？”  
“对。”  
女孩子点头，嘟嘟囔囔，“cheri你好可爱。可是我还是想他看我。”

他扫视台下，在角落里发现一身黑的堂本光一。观众们情绪高涨，边上站着亲妈也不认识，看上去并不会注意到大明星。他看见那双眼睛，扫错一个弦。haru蹦蹦跳跳的，笑容满面。  
“我们的吉他手cheri！”haru尖叫着。  
他走上前，握住立麦。

大明星身边那个男人突然拿起了相机转身。麦砸在地上的声音像谁受到重击的呻吟。他看见堂本光一的表情像是被宣判死刑。

“cheri，他为什么不看我？”

 

 

他跟haru趴在电视机前看见面会。  
haru抱着巨大的杯子喝里面紫色的混合果汁，吸管发出巨大的噪音。屏幕边缘走出来几个不认识的人，中间夹着一个堂本光一。快门的声音在屏幕外听着都咄咄逼人。

可能haru喜欢的人亦在那群记者中间。英雄一般，拍到堂本光一的照片，失了焦，都像心虚愤怒。  
人群里炸起骚动来，堂本光一的名字扩散得比流感病毒快多了。haru哭出声来的时候他立刻想通了，盯着那个混乱的角落就要往台下跑。然而女孩子拽住他的手臂，拖住他跪倒在地上哭得撕心裂肺。他扶住女孩子的肩膀，再回头的时候已经没有人了。没人看haru，也没人看他。女孩子的眼泪鼻涕口水糊了他一胸口，他漠然拢着haru的背，想她也失恋了，不算不公平。可惜堂本光一没机会知道他也许有一副好嗓子，除了上床。

堂本光一其人，一张漂亮脸蛋不逊任何一个娱乐圈里的人，花边新闻也不过是那一套，疑似地下恋情，疑似参加乱交趴，疑似吸毒。隔一段时间来些糊得亲娘都不认识的照片供世间说嘴。当然也不是所有人都是傻子，这种消息看过便罢，不算数的。  
但是确实被拍到正脸了，混乱的街道，发生过无数事件的地方，酒精粉末和音乐，还有一个堂本光一。

有匿名爆料堂本光一不是第一次出现在这种场合。被指猥亵未成年男孩子，吸毒和强奸未遂。  
一次狂欢。所有的闪光和话筒都涌来，到了事务所无法忽视的程度。

当事人穿着正装，头发梳理整齐，面容严肃，看上去有些疲惫而脸色不佳。

 

“我觉得他这个样子很性感，怎么办。”他看着电视上面的男朋友，又裹进那层化不开的壳里。  
“我也觉得他好看”，haru喝光了果汁，锲而不舍地嘬着吸管，“他太好看了，说什么大家都不会信的。”

像是要印证haru的话一样，堂本光一确实没有开口，边上的人拿着话筒用一种很有说服力的语调在澄清。尿检显示没有服用违法药品，至于传闻的猥亵男童，就提供的所谓时间来看，堂本光一当时正在地方进行为期一个月的公演。而强奸未遂则根本没有时间地点，完全是凭空捏造。当天那个livehouse里只有几个三流地下乐队表演，没有任何违法活动。

“cheri，你觉得堂本光一有做过那些事吗？”  
“没有。”  
女孩子做出哇的口型，口红被吸管蹭去一个圈，“你好信他。”

 

然后堂本光一开口了，很诚恳地道歉。然后开始解释自己是应邀请去那里看演出，所以自己做了变装往人多的地方钻。  
“那如果他真的做过那些事怎么办呀cheri。”

“是个陷阱。”  
“可能也许配得上他也说不定呢？”

同时开口了。然后他和haru都愣住，一齐看向屏幕。  
是陷阱，被人下套前往那个地方，然后被记者拍照。只是打算去看演出，因为很多地方都有人唱着很好的歌。做错的事情是太相信自己。

haru看他，暗红湿润的嘴唇颤抖着。他无话。女孩子小心地张开手臂把他拥进怀里。他前女友也爱这么做，但是他已经忘记她的面容了。haru只穿了单薄的背心，甚至没穿内衣，胸脯像个十三岁的小女生，瘦骨伶仃地抱着他。他想haru像他姐姐，不是那个接他出幼稚园，指着一棵树和缠在上面的藤跟他说“你看我就是那棵树，你是藤”的那个姐姐，而是那个在傍晚抱着他坐在廊下，拍着他哼歌的姐姐。  
haru躺在他边上陪他睡，握着他的手。  
“太好了cheri，没有人爱我，也没有人爱你。我感觉好多了。”

 

要发信息过去吗？不是那样的，不是我，是haru看见你，听见然后告诉那个记者。她以为记者会来看她唱歌，帮她出道。她以为可以瞒着记者的妻子，什么都不要只要你也爱我。  
-光一？  
-光一桑？  
-堂本桑？  
没有回音。  
-其实我也姓堂本，我叫刚。つよし。

 

他回去之前的生活，辗转于多个不入流的地下乐队，吉他，键盘，架子鼓。haru偶尔会过来看他，给他带速食面，有一点收入会给他带蔬菜还有水果。他不知道为什么haru表现得好像他们是共犯，但也懒得去注意。隔壁的夫妻还是情侣搬走了，没有见过新邻居，每晚的谋杀不再出现。连着数日的雨，顶上的霉斑扩大了领地。他放了盆在房间正中央接着滴下来的水，就着滴答声在报纸的边角写乐谱。  
haru因为服药过量被送进医院抢救，他终于接过了麦，在红蓝紫变换的射灯下面唱溺爱论。人们伸出手向前，摸到他的膝盖和腿和手臂。有第一排的人抓住他的衣角掀起来，手指掐进他的腰。久违的力道让他一瞬间有点恍惚。

后台进来一个中年男人，递过来一张名片给他。说如果他有出唱片的想法请务必联系。  
他的歌受众不广，但胜在独特，慢慢有了一些固定的听众。有了正式工作的生活依旧很艰难，或者说更艰难了。推杯换盏之际有大人将手放上他的腿。  
刚好要去洛杉矶半个月，愿意跟我来吗？  
两天没有好好吃过东西，整个腹腔里的脏器都纠在一起，几乎要听不清耳边温热的引诱。他婉言谢绝了。并不是因为相信自己有朝一日也能大红大紫到大人拿把柄来威胁他，他总是缺乏点自信。只是在想如果，如果有一天能再见到面，自己不会跳进垃圾桶仿佛那里才是他的归处。  
生活还在继续，没有一鸣惊人，他感觉自己像块萝卜一样被人拿来在刨子上摩擦。实在难过的时候他会回去那个地方，去稍远一些的墓园看haru。终于没有抢救过来，haru的亲属从很远的地方过来迅速处理了后事，用力潦草地擦掉这一大块家族污渍。墓碑上落了一层黄土灰，把“春”字都模糊了。他没有朋友，只有haru能说得上两句话，现在haru死了，他就更加沉默。

负责他和另外几个年轻音乐人的经纪人盯了他一段时间。他虽然从那片地区出来，也并不觉得自己换伴侣的速度比一般人快，不如说他对这块并没什么需求。经纪人敲打他注意身份，尽量别去容易引人误会的地方。又愁眉苦脸地看他，说你这个人一点新闻都没有，实在有些无趣。转头去处理别人的花边了。

然而他终究是慢慢变得有名气，人们看见斑斓的色块都会开始想起堂本刚的名字。于是有人将话筒递到他面前，笑嘻嘻地问您也姓堂本啊。  
是的。  
不过您和另一位总是黑白灰的堂本差很多啊。  
人和人是相差很多呢。

他告诉听众他的打扮，金色紫色淡蓝色，戴着很大的墨镜。不着调地。录音室外有工作人员看着他笑，他总是很少说完全的实话，比如他其实穿着灰色的线衫，黑色的牛仔裤和黑色的长外套。

 

 

摇滚音乐节的后台遇见长濑智也。他一点都不想知道为什么对方认识他。  
“噢噢久仰！”  
鬼扯。他在心里翻白眼，面上笑嘻嘻。随便客套两句就打算走人了，然而高个子男人读不懂空气一样牢牢粘在过道中间，盯着他看。  
“之后会有一个烧烤聚会，你也一起来吗？一起来吧！”长濑的声音带点不讨人厌的自来熟，“大家都在，东西也很好吃的。没安排的话一起来吧。”  
盛情难却，主要他赶着去洗手间，应下来就匆匆走开了。

入了夜，几十号歌手乐手聚在草坪上燃篝火，拿着竹签子群魔乱舞。隔了很久终于又能感受一次纯然的快乐。累了他用竹签戳着棉花糖坐在火堆边，热气烘得他昏昏欲睡。长濑走过来坐在他身边。  
“谢谢。为什么要邀请我？”  
长濑一会儿没说话，也拿棉花糖烤，然后把着火的棉花糖往沙子里一塞。“我比他们都更早认识你，你知道的。不知道他有没有跟你讲过，我们十几岁的时候就一起出来了。我也很生气，当时。他什么都不肯说，我自己猜的。但是你也没有趁着那个时候出道，所以我一直都有在看你。我觉得我可能挺喜欢你的，你能不能跟我说说为什么？”  
“当时社长那么生气，听说他手机都被拿走直接扔到窗户外面。你能不能告诉我为什么？我认识他那么多年，没看他那么沮丧过。”

不是没有过怨恨的，午夜梦回的时候看见haru的脸，但是堂本光一总是会离开的，这点haru很早就明白。他没看长濑，haru的尸骨不知道有没有棉花糖粗呢。他问长濑借吉他，抱在怀里弹my wish。长濑也会，合着他慢慢哼。

 

“我不想你们堂本总是一个人。”

 

 

洗漱以后躺在床上看长濑塞给他的票。  
我们乐队20周年的演唱会！来看吧！他也会来的。高个子的男人捏着他的衣袖说，话音出口就被海风吹散。  
捏着票陷入半梦半醒的边缘，恍惚隔壁传来尖利的叫声，头顶上霉斑起舞，而有人在他身边。


End file.
